


Time After Time

by exonguitars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, SeHo - Freeform, hunho - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exonguitars/pseuds/exonguitars
Summary: Sehun não quer ver Suho ir para o exército, não quando ele sabe onde e quem é seu porto seguro mas o tempo, o tempo está ao lado deles, Sehun só precisa se dar conta disso. {two shots}
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 1





	1. I hear the clock tick and think of you

Não é como se fosse um acontecimento extraordinário no sentido em que você fica surpreso e ansioso com a novidade, era o contrário na verdade durante anos na sua vida você evita pensar sobre como se isso te precavesse de esse dia finalmente chegar. Também não era algo insignificante que não afetaria em nada sua vida em apenas não pensar sobre esse evento. Se você é um homem na Coréia do Sul é sua obrigação, seu dever com o seu país. 

Se fosse uma pesquisa de campo com todos os homens entre a faixa etária para o alistamento militar obrigatório ou próximos para, as respostas seriam ao mesmo tempo distintas e ao mesmo tempo muito próximas, encaixadas dentro do senso comum da vida cotidiana.

E nenhuma dessas respostas importava para Sehun, ele nem sequer queria saber delas não quando um dever enquanto cidadão tiraria dele por um período de tempo longo demais segundo ele, a pessoa que não somente fazia seu coração bater mais forte e gera borboletas em seu estômago e todos os clichês já escritos para se falar e pensar na pessoa amada, Junmyeon é seu chão, o seu amanhã.

O pôr do sol e toda a vida começa em Kim Junmyeon, em suas palavras sempre carregadas de doçura e cuidado, em sua sabedoria de ser, na energia reconfortante em que ele emite, em todos os sorrisos luminosos de quem parece que sabe todos os segredos do universo e atingiu o nirvana e está pronto para o conduzir até lá, seu abraço que faz com que você acredite que o mundo é bom nos momentos e portanto que esteja nos braços dele. 

A paz, a segurança que Sehun não conhecia antes de ele entrar em sua vida, da forma gentil e paciente de ser, como um sonho realizado mas ele era real, tão real que até ele tinha que se alistar, tão real não somente ao toque, ao cheiro tão característico masculino e ao mesmo tempo tão suave e envolvente e por mais que passe muito tempo naqueles braços, aconchegado naquele peito ouvindo as batidas daquele coração ao qual pediu morada sem a menor vergonha. E o tempo continua correndo impaciente e ele é um homem que sempre quer mais.

Mesmo que já conheça aquele corpo tão bem como conhece o seu, cada oportunidade de se perder nele é única, cada vez que é amado e tomado é como a primeira com um mundo de sensações e prazeres que só é formado unicamente pelos dois, com um amor e desejo ainda maior do que da última vez e poder usar seus corpos para o expressar de dançar na órbita um do outro, nunca vai ser o suficiente e ambos estão dispostos a tentar por um longo tempo atingir essa completude. 

Com infelizmente intervalos, como o exército. A angústia da ausência começa como um pequeno buraco que vai se expandindo na medida em que a concretude da falta vai se fazendo presente e só vai aumentando no ponto em que sua mente se torna um albúm de fotografias de todas as memórias que são folheadas exaustivamente e sem qualquer piedade e você sucumbir sem forças ou você tira todas lembranças com você e segue em frente mesmo faltando um pedaço seu. 

Tomar algo bom daquilo ou se entregar em um abismo em que sua única companhia é tudo aquilo que você não quer ver, não quer entrar em contato, tudo aquilo que pontua a sua dor dia após dia.

Muitos o chamam de dramático mas Sehun sabe melhor, ele se conhece, ele os conhece e já faz tantos anos com a presença constante do mais velho, da sua bagunça e da forma com que todo o seu corpo sabe quando ele está próximo e como o responde e a segurança que isso transmite, poucas coisas são constantes em sua vida e Junmyeon é uma delas.

Não é uma guerra deles pra tomar partido e ao mesmo tempo é, só porquê não te afeta diretamente não significa que não é sua e que não possa te atingir em algum momento, uma hora ou outra bate a sua porta, você abrindo ela ou não.

A incerteza do que pode acontecer durante todo o período em que ele estiver exercendo o serviço militar, tudo pode acontecer em uma noção diferente do dia a dia, a vida é frágil, é um sopro e uma animosidade entre dois países tão próximos não é exatamente um trabalho e moradia dos sonhos para alguém com quem sua vida está tão unida e você ama de forma tão desmedida.

Junmyeon é seu companheiro em todos os sentidos da palavra e por mais tenha uma percepção clara de que não nascem junto com ele, é como se uma parte sua fosse arrancada antes de atingir todas as possibilidades possíveis junto a ele, Sehun pode ser muitas coisas mas ingênuo e patologicamente dependente não é nenhuma delas, está em sua natureza ser objetivo e seus sentimentos e emoções não são uma exceção disso.

Quando você passa muito tempo tentando se conhecer e encaixar em seu próprio mundo leva ainda mais tempo que as pessoas em geral para interagir com o que e quem está a sua volta, isso quando você consegue. Junmyeon exatamente não pediu para entrar, ele tomou seu próprio caminho com toda gentileza e firmeza em cada passo que só ele possui.

Talvez firmeza não seja a palavra certa para descrever uma característica tão marcante, ele tem confiança e ele é otimista, ele acredita no que quer e que as coisas boas vão acontecer quando for o tempo delas.

Sehun tinha pressa das coisas, gostava da vida sempre em movimento embora ele mesmo seja uma pessoa um tanto parada, funcionando em rotação própria e não indo muito além das zonas em que conhece, com Junmyeon que é um desbravador encantador e com suas mãos para o segurar, Sehun se torna um desbravador cauteloso, ele sabe que não está sozinho e que mesmo que erre vai achar seu caminho de volta e Junmyeon vai estar lá.

Só que por determinado espaço de tempo ele não vai estar lá, não por deixar de o amar mas sim por algo que está longe de seu alcance de controle, da sua vontade e o não ser e não estar, é como se toda a vida fosse destituída de seus cores mais primárias porque amar alguém isso, é se desprender das suas cores e se deixar mesclar pelas cores do outro, se perder no outro e se encontrar em si.

-Talvez eu não possa dar a resposta que você queira ouvir Sehunnie, essa ninguém vai te dar. - Junmyeon ri da expressão enviesada do mais novo e enche o rosto bonito de pequenos beijos estalados. - É temporário bobo, vamos nos encontrar de novo daqui uns meses.

E não é como se fosse uma despedida definitiva de qualquer forma, as noites passariam a ser solitárias e a casa arrumada demais e Sehun ranzinza demais para o gosto geral e eles se encontrariam novamente, ele voltaria para a casa.

Não era um coração partido, era uma despedida agridoce até se encontrarem novamente.


	2. I will be waiting.. time after time

E isso não significava que seria um mar de rosas, o cheiro ainda no travesseiro e o lado da cama frio, as roupas que não estavam espalhadas pelo quarto, a organização quieta demais do mais novo e claro as noites mais longas e o dia corrido mas sem nenhum grande acontecimento e que a mesma medida que passam também se arrastavam.

Primeiro foi as ligações que chegaram de surpresa mas a voz serena e aquela tom de riso no final de cada frase, não eram tão frequentes mas a existência delas foram o empurrãozinho para uma rotina de expectativas começasse a surgir, principalmente o toque era o que mais faltava mas saber que a memória fresca da voz tão quente era o suficiente por hora, tinha alguma coisa.

Sehun aos poucos foi se dando conta de que a solidão que conhecia antes de conhecer Junmyeon era diferente da que sentia agora com sua ausência, pensou que seria pior ao já conhecer como é estar junto a ele, se por um lado era reconfortante por outro ansiava por mais e achava que aquelas ligações eram apenas para o lembrar de quem ele queria tanto mais perto não voltaria tão cedo para o seu lado.

Suas lágrimas muitas vezes pareciam sua única companhia e era por elas que dizia o que não conseguiria aos amigos, era íntimo demais e não exatamente bem o que dizer, não era como se ficasse triste o dia inteiro mas pequenas coisas pareciam ruir com seu delicado equilíbrio em continuar com suas atividades do dia a dia com o trabalho e em estar por si só e se deu conta sem muita vontade de que sim, Junmyeon o mimava demais e ele podia muito bem fazer muitas coisas por si mesmo, assumiu com demasiada relutância.

Uma das coisas que mais sentia saudade dele era sua compreensão, nunca o classificando como dramático ou um bastardo ingrato, Junmyeon o escuta genuinamente e interessado por mais que não entenda com a mesma exatidão mas não o julgava, ele era bom tão bom que irritava às vezes, tão bom que você deseja que um dia seja só pouquinho daquilo.

Muitas vezes até mesmo ao alcance sentia que não era o suficiente, não o ponto de se sufocar e não sair mas de ter uma sede de conhecer, absorver o que pudesse da pessoa mais incrível que já conheceu, o desejava como um adolescente descobrindo sua sexualidade e libido com seu primeiro interesse amoroso e mesmo com toda a convivência o sentimento de descoberta e sede eram vivos.

Assim como a chama por aquele homem, era um homem também afinal de contas com desejos de um jovem adulto e após anos de uma vida sexual muito ativa com um homem tremendamente gostoso diga-se de passagem que o faz gritar e chorar de tanto prazer com uma frequência saudável e sem aquele corpo menor que o seu mas tão quente, tão masculino e por onde seus dedos e boca adoram passear.

Junmyeon da diferentes tipos de beijo de acordo com seu humor e os horários do dia e claro ele tinha aquela coisa de saber quando Sehun só precisava de um breve selo como uma espécie de lembrete de que estava ali com alguém, como os ardentes de deixar pernas fracas e que sim ele era desejável aos olhos do mais velho e que ele era o único aos olhos destes e aquilo era real, e por mais surpreendente que seja o tipo favorito do mais novo, os beijos apaixonados em que ambos poderiam tentar expressar fisicamente todo o ardor do amor que sentem, um beijo além do encontro dos lábios e que seus corpos também se encontravam.

Ambos eram homens feito de paixões, paixões completamente diferentes e que se complementam na mesma medida que foram permitindo para que se acontecesse, por mais que tivesse acontecido o sonhado ou temido click assim que se conheceram mas era uma construção, amor principalmente sem uma construção se vai com a mesma facilidade que paixões dos mais variados tipos vão e vem e permanecemos os mesmos, onde tem amor tem mudança e onde tem mudança tem esperança e enquanto esse ponto de luz permanecer aceso, o tempo não é inimigo de ninguém.

Por mais que sinta que sua vida tenha entregado nos eixos com a chegada de Junmyeon, em seus longos períodos de silêncio naquela casa ainda bem aconchegante que conseguiram juntos, depois de dias cansativos e produtivos de trabalho Sehun vai notando como se sente satisfeito consigo mesmo nessa área de sua vida que com todo apoio que recebeu, é por suas próprias pernas que está se aprimorando cada vez naquilo em que ama fazer, fazer por você tem um sabor diferente.

Os dias de trabalham tomam todo um espaço diferente, é uma distração mais que bem vinda e claramente melhor do que chupar o dedo por conta do serviço militar do marido e é bom para compartilhar algo com ele em suas ligações invés das costumeiras lamúrias e essa mudança o faz ser agraciado ainda com os gracejos daquela bela voz no telefone ao seu ouvido.

O peso da ausência ainda é presente e vai ser até Junmyeon voltar para a casa, com seus braços envolta dele e seus pequenos rastros em sua pele e pela casa e até lá é o respirar fundo e seguir em frente. Isso até quando as visitas começaram a acontecer em uma frequência ponderada mas aconteceram.

A primeira delas foi tempestuosa como só Oh Sehun conseguiria ser e nada com o que Junmyeon já não soubesse lidar como um especialista e pelos breves momentos em que passaram juntos eles experimentaram o estar como um só e também em ser e estar a dois. 

Junmyeon tinha um daqueles seus sorriso de quem sabe demais das coisas mas guarda para si mesmo e que normalmente tira Sehun do sério mas ele estava ocupado demais agarrado ao pescoço do mais velho, como se quisesse se fundir a ele, aquele cheiro maravilhoso que só aquele homem tem e ele estava ali.

Se tem uma coisa que Junmyeon sempre sentiu pelo marido é confiança, aquela confiança além do compromisso em que eles possuem, que por si só já é algo sólido, é algo sobre como Sehun consegue muito bem enfrentar seus próprios desafios sozinho e que seu apoio por ele pode ser expressado de tantas formas e nem precisa estar colado nele, para o mais novo saber, para ele sentir e seu marido poderia não perceber ainda mas a muito tempo deixou de ser o garotinho confuso que se agarrava a ele a cada decisão, a cada passo como foi quando se conheceram e o relacionamento começou.

Ele também tinha medo de ir para o exército logo quando parecia que suas vidas parecidas tão estáveis, seus projetos tanto pessoais como em casal dando certo e foi melhor do que esperava em todos os aspectos mais preocupantes mas era cedo demais para qualquer análise mais profunda sobre o assunto e poxa quantas saudades ele sentia de seu garoto.

Uma saudade que muitas vezes chega a tirar o ar por breves momentos e cada momento que pudesse ser aproveitado ao lado dele, assim seria de corpo e alma, porque era assim que eles eram, era com tudo que tinha, como se o mundo fosse habitável somente para os dois e os céus o único destino possível.

Com seus próprios medos e angústias tão semelhantes e tão singulares eles são sua constelação de estrelas e são os maiores estudiosos e sábios sobre eles mesmos e sobre o que possuem.

Foi uma despedida menos dolorosa que a anterior e mesmo assim uma despedida, de volta para o desconhecido mais uma vez assim como são a maioria das situações da vida, os dias ruins não desaparecem por um breve momento perdido no tempo pareceram piores em que chorar na cama de saudades era comum até que mais uma vez a esperança, a expectativa foi se instalando novamente.

Nada na vida é preto no branco, situações pragmáticas previamente programadas por nós em uma vã tentativa de controle para aquilo que não nos cabe, de que não somos a única variável possível e isolada.

São momentos em que categorizamos com pequenos ou longos de acordo com o que queremos deles e nem sempre as coisas são como realmente queríamos que fosse e está tudo bem nisso, o tempo corre mas ele também sabe ser paciente.

E Sehun aprendendo isso na medida em que a vida corria e seu marido mesmo sem sua presença física o tempo todo continua presente, nas fotografias na estante da sala, nos telefonemas e nas visitas curtas mas que se tornaram pequenas aventuras em que compartilhavam além de toda a intimidade que lhes era permitida, histórias e risadas do que essa etapa da vida os estava proporcionando.

Junmyeon segundo Sehun estava ainda mais gostoso a cada vez que se encontravam e mesmo sendo um soldado ainda ficava levemente vermelho as investidas do marido, que sem qualquer vergonha subia em cima dele exigindo atenção de um jeito que só ele sabe fazer e que ele nunca aprendeu a negar. 

O amor que partilham por muitos caminhos quase se perdeu e se encontrou novamente nos braços um do outro com a maturidade de homens que enfrentam seus desafios acima de tudo por eles mesmos e por quem eles amam, eles têm para onde voltar.

Embora que contasse os dias da volta do marido como quem conta os dias para o show de seu artista favorito e parece que os dias congelam, Sehun seguia seus dias como podia e queria.

Como peças que se encaixam quando o dever foi cumprido logo Junmyeon estava fazendo as pernas de Sehun ficarem bambas como quando fizeram amor pela primeira vez e dessa vez sem preocupação com o tempo em que levariam, era o tempo deles e somente aquilo importa.

E não foi só o marido que saiu com a sensação de dever cumprido ao chegar, Sehun também, ele sobreviveu a isso e orgulhoso, missão cumprida e com um marido ainda mais atencioso e gostoso somente para si como tem que ser.

E ao se jogar naqueles braços fortes e ainda com farda comemorando suas pequenas e grandes vitórias, Junmyeon sussurrar ao seu ouvido:

\- Bobo você sabe que quando se perder e me procurar eu estarei aqui por você, não sabe? - ele perguntou com a voz um pouco falha com Sehun agarrado a si como um bebê coala que assentiu enquanto chorava de alegria abertamente. - Se você cair eu vou te pegar e eu vou sempre te esperar, porque Sehunnie as horas e o tempo são nossos.

E bem, Sehun ainda não concorda com a ideia toda de alistamento militar obrigatório mas não foi tão como ele imaginou, alguns dias foram como o puro inferno na terra mas seu marido ele sim é tudo e ele está em casa agora.

Esquece, daqui a nem tantos anos assim é a vez dele,e ele odeia isso mas ele ama Junmyeon muito mais, porra. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> foi isso por enquanto, até

**Author's Note:**

> olá essa é a primeira vez que posto aqui, tentando me habituar a essa migração do spirit para cá, que é onde inclusive a fanfic também está postada, no usar exonguitars, é isso e até mais. xoxo


End file.
